Ojalá las cosas no fueran así
by Wonderfics
Summary: Historias basadas en el libro 'La reina roja' por Victoria Aveyard. Algunos puntos de vista en lagunas de distintas partes del libro, el primero es después del encierro de Mare y Cal por el príncipe Maven y la reina Elara. Esta historia se encuentra también en mi cuenta de WattPad.


TAL PARECE que la suerte nunca ha jugado a su favor. Algunas escenas todavía rondaban frescas por su cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la verdad fue revelada? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No sabía y no quería saberlo.

Por breves instantes, en su mente, ella pedía a gritos al fin enfrentar a la muerte, ser liberada de una vez por todas del sufrimiento. ¿Cuánta gente había muerto por su causa? ¿Cuánta gente más había por morir? Tenía dolorosamente presente el recuerdo de la cabeza decapitada del rey Tiberias en el frío suelo, quien por voluntad de la reina, había forzado a Cal, su hijastro, al príncipe legítimo a terminar con la vida de su padre.

Todo había sido una locura.

Desde el principio, ella supo que ésta era una guerra la cual no podía ganar. Siempre trató de mantener una esperanza, sin embargo; su mente debatía en su contra. _Unos simples bandidos rojos no lograrán nunca derrotar a los dioses plateados._

En aquella fría y húmeda celda, no se escuchaba más que el sonido de sus respiraciones. El no tener ninguna noción del tiempo estaba comenzando a desesperarla, deseaba con toda su alma tener solo un poco de fuerza y que las chispas comenzaran a aparecer en sus manos, danzando a su voluntad para luego, de un milagro inesperado, poder salir de ese espantoso lugar y huir. Huir rápido y lejos dejando todo atrás en ese horrible lugar, en donde la maldad acecha y el perdón no parece conocerlo nadie.

Esa noche en el cuenco de los huesos, todo está inusualmente tranquilo, ni ella ni cal luchan por salir de ese horrible lugar, es más, podía jurar que el peli negro estaba dormido en esos instantes. Soñando que los acontecimientos recientes no ocurrieron jamás y todo era parte de una broma pesada de la cual todos se reirían al amanecer.

 _Ojalá las cosas no fueran así._

Esas palabras se repetían, al igual que las imágenes constantes, en la cabeza de Mare Barrow. _La arpía, la traidora, la mentirosa._

La niña relámpago solo quería escuchar una voz, un murmullo, o lo que fuera. Cal estaba demasiado débil (y resentido) para entablar una conversación con ella. Y lo entendía. Su amado padre había muerto por sus propias manos, su madrastra había conspirado en su contra y su querido hermano había colaborado con ésta para su propio beneficio.

Se sintió todavía peor cuando vio a su propia guardia escoltarlos hacia ese lugar de muerte. _Ahora sabía lo que sintieron aquellos rebeldes al ser torturados en las mismas instalaciones._

Mare soltó silenciosas lágrimas al recordar a aquellos que dieron su vida para intentar tener una vida mejor. Aquellos por los que ella hizo lo que hizo, para salvar sus vidas, Farley, Tristan, Walsh, Will, Bree, Trammy, Gissa, Kilorn, sus padres.

Aprovechando el silencio, lloró incluso por su hermano caído, toda la gente sacrificada, Julian y su doloroso amor. Inclusive lloró por Cal, inclusive lloró por Maven.

Lentamente observó a la distancia, ya acostumbrada a la poca luz que aquellas celdas podían brindarle, la delgada silueta del príncipe falsamente nombrado traidor, sus hombros estaban decaídos y sus fuertes brazos colgaban derrotados a sus costados, mientras su ancha espalda se apoyaba vagamente en aquellos barrotes hechos de roca silente y su cabeza estaba agachada como aquel momento en el que el joven salió del embrujo de la malvada reina una vez que logró obligarlo a arrebatar la vida de su creador.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

A esa distancia, no había mucho que pudiera ver, pero estaba segura que podía tener la suficiente confianza de llorar a sus anchas un rato más antes de que alguien viniera a interrumpirla. La reina y su hijo deben estar hablando con su gente, con sus súbditos, metiéndoles historias a la cabeza sobre como el hijo de sangre sucia no pudo esperar el momento de ser coronado y decidió ponerle fin a su espera acabando de una vez por todas con la triste vida del gran rey. Y sobre como la pobre e indefensa esposa no pudo atacar al hijo que crío como suyo para defender a su majestad.

 _Hijo de Tiberias. Hijo de Coriane._

Pensó entonces en todos los daños que una simple chica roja podía causar en un mundo lleno de frivolidades, familias reales, castillos y salones de bailes. Aunque no podía darse el crédito por todo, gran parte de la tragedia fue causada por el hijo menor y su madre, quienes ya estando en la cima, decidieron actuar a su arrojo, ella fue un peón en este juego de dioses, lo supo desde el principio. Pero se negó a creer. Ella creyó en Maven.

 _Dándole esperanzas donde no debe haberlas._

 _Mira lo que consiguió tu esperanza._

El frío suelo ya comenzaba a calarle en los huesos, sentía como el húmedo contacto con los barrotes mandaban desagradables descargas hasta sus huesos.

-Sabes que todavía hay tiempo, Mare. Todavía puedo salvarte.

La chica de sangre roja secó sus lágrimas de inmediato con temor a que él hubiera visto algo, dudando, pues la luz era realmente muy poca en aquel lugar, el príncipe se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una bola de fuego saliendo de la palma de su mano para tener más luz y verla mejor, creando tras de sí una serie de siluetas y sombras de distintas formas reflejadas en las paredes.

 _La llama y la sombra. Una no puede existir sin la otra._

 _Sombras. Como él. Él era la sombra de la llama._

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación. –Le dice ella intentando ser lo más fría posible.

La que tiempo atrás fue su prometida se puso de pie de un salto, sacando energías de quién sabe dónde, logró levantarse en un instante, volteando así a ver a aquel hombre que la había traicionado.

 _Como si tú no hubieras traicionado a Cal. Como si tú fueras mejor._

Mare Barrow giró lentamente utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para al menos aparentar frialdad e indiferencia, aprendidas en sus clases de etiqueta del protocolo. Maven llevaba un traje digno de un príncipe. No, un traje digno de un rey. Con una camisa de un hermoso color entre plateado y verde. Su saco repleto de medallas 'falsas' ya que muchas debió arrancarlas del traje de su ahora difunto padre. No llevaba puesta corona, era un traje elegante, más que los que comúnmente usaban, pero no lucía completo si no tenía aquella prueba de poder adornando su cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué prefieres estar en esta celda horrorosa que ser mi reina. ¿Es para estar más tiempo con _mi querido hermano._ ¿Verdad? –Los azules ojos de Maven lograron traspasarla por un segundo, ella mejor que nadie podía ver la inestabilidad que había detrás de esos ojos iguales a los de la reina. El mismo azul, sí, pero en estos había algo diferente, como un fuego, ardiendo cada vez que olvidaba lo que era. Un príncipe que había ayudado a realizar la ejecución de su amado padre. En sus ojos encontraba un poco de ambos.

 _Hijo de Tiberias. Hijo de Elara._

 _Pero era más hijo de su madre._

 _-_ Cal no tiene nada que ver aquí. –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre, mientras que los suyos solo reflejaban la luz que aquella esfera de fuego irradiaba, su rostro seguía igual de pálido y apostaría a que si su sangre fuera roja como la suya, también fueran visible la irritación y los rastros de lágrimas. –Si he de morir, prefiero hacerlo sabiendo que morí del lado de los míos. Sabiendo que apoyaba a mi gente de sangre roja a estar de esclava complaciendo a los de sangre plateada.

La garganta de Maven se tensó, como queriendo decirle algo pero arrepintiéndose, tragándose sus palabras.

-Morirás al lado de mi hermano, entonces. Después de todo lo que me dijiste, siempre terminas eligiéndolo a él. –Señaló el príncipe en ascenso.

-Su majestad merece a alguien mejor que una simple ladrona de sangre roja. No podría escogerte después de haberle hecho eso a Tiberias, tu propia sangre. Pues a pesar de venir de lo más bajo, no podría hacerle a mi padre lo que le has hecho tú al tuyo. –Tal vez no sintiera sus queridos rayos regresar a su cuerpo. Pero sentía que el poder emergía en ella con cada palabra que lanzaba como cuchillos al pecho del moreno.

 _Porque aunque Maven no lo creyera, su padre lo había amado igual que amaba a su hermano._

 _A su manera. Pero lo hacía._

Sintió entonces como las manos (todavía calientes por mantener aquella esfera de fuego con vida durante tanto tiempo) la tomaron desesperadamente por sus hombros y aún con las barras de piedra silente interponiéndose entre ambos este no batalló tanto en lograr acabar con la distancia que los separaba, Mare esperó lo peor, un golpe, una amenaza, quizás hasta que el príncipe le devolviera el escupitajo que ella le lanzó en su ataque de furia unas horas antes de dictar su sentencia.

Pero nada llegó, en cambio, Mare sintió los tórridos labios del joven contra los suyos, la luz se había ido, por lo que se vio obligada a tantear en la oscuridad, levantó sus brazos hasta tocar los barrotes de piedra y fue siguiendo el rastro hasta las muñecas del joven príncipe.

A diferencia de lo que pudo haber sentido antes, este beso solo le había causado dolor.

 _Nunca fui tuya y nunca fuiste mío, Maven._

Los hermosos ojos azules de Maven estaban desorbitados, desconcertados, como los de un cachorro al ser abandonado por su amo.

Si Cal estaba dormido o no, no parecía querer entrometerse en esta disputa sin fin.

Parte de ella quería darle una respuesta, querida decirle que seguía queriendo a aquel joven bondadoso que le había demostrado que no todos los seres con sangre plateada tenían maldad en sus corazones. Quería decirle que lo perdonaba a pesar de haberla engañado para que jugara a su favor aun cuando eso significaba poner en evidencia a sus iguales, sus iguales de la guardia escarlata.

 _Pero no podía hacerlo._

 _No le des esperanzas en donde no debe haberlas._

-Que así sea. Déjame, elígelo a él. –Casi escupió mientras señalaba con su dedo al débil hombre que yacía recargado como muerto en la pared de aquella espeluznante celda. –Pudiste tener la oportunidad de redimirte, de vivir junto a mí, _reinar junto a mí._

Con los dedos de sus manos abiertos cepilla lentamente su cabello negro hacia atrás. También parece dejar atrás su expresión de profunda traición y _miedo._ Y con una sonrisa casi sádica regresa a su actitud petulante de rey usurpador.

-Yo soy quién manda ahora. Ni tú, ni Cal, ni esa maldita guardia son nada. Todo se acabó.

Mare solo pudo verlo dar un paso atrás y dar la vuelta con un extraño porte de rendición y cansancio, a pesar de haber dicho las últimas palabras, no le supieron tan dulces como él pensó.

 _Creí que eras mejor que él._

 _Todo se redujo a esto desde siempre. Celos. Rivalidad. Todo con tal de que la sombra pudiera vencer a la llama._

-No tuvo otro punto de visión más que el camino que había recorrido el príncipe luego de salir derrotado de aquella celda. La joven roja lo miró unos instantes más luego de haber desaparecido por las enormes puertas de la salida. Abatida, volvió a caer sentada en el duro suelo para nuevamente desmoronarse, ambas manos estaban echas puños en el adoquín, con su cabeza agachada, su rostro quedaba mirando el suelo cada vez más húmedo por sus lágrimas, creyó tener el valor para aguantarse el dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ahora quedaba la ejecución, moriría, y se llevaría la vida de Cal consigo.

-Adiós, Maven. –Se despidió de éste por última vez. Aquel ya no era Maven, era su enemigo.

.

.

.

 _Y después de lo que parece que han sido años, puedo darme cuenta que mis errores arrastraron conmigo no solo a los miembros de la guardia escarlata, sino a tantos sirvientes, las sirvientas rojas, mis guardaespaldas, Julián, Lucas._

 _Oh, Lucas. Cuanto lo siento._

 _Lamento que hayas tenido que morir antes de poder intentar ganarme tu perdón._

 _Ojalá las cosas no fueran así._

Después del espectáculo montado por la reina, su hijo y los nobles… después de la batalla entre el príncipe traidor y la arpía roja contra sus verdugos… de la milagrosa recuperación de los poderes de ésta y luego de la victoria por parte de éstos… incluso después de la fallida revelación del color de la sangre de ésta, Mare Barrow despertó de un profundo sueño.

Soñó que volvía a su hogar, con sus hermanos, con sus amigos. _Con su único amigo._

El sonido de metales chocando fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla volver a la realidad. Aquel potente ronroneo era ya muy familiar para sus oídos, así que en cuanto tuvo la conciencia necesaria para prestar atención a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta de donde era el lugar en el que se encontraba.

El tren subterráneo.

Y aunque ella está bastante cómoda en su lugar, lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a Cal detenido por unas esposas, quieto y silencio, observando el lugar con desdén, aunque Mare puede ver más que eso, se encuentra extasiado. Viendo como un niño todas las partes que conforman esta enorme bestia de metal.

 _A mis ojos tan solo es Cal. El chico amante de la música y las motos. No el soldado. No el general. No el príncipe._

Posteriormente encuentra la razón del porque el joven se encuentra atado de manos sin poner resistencia alguna. Farley. Farley seguía con vida, igual que Kilron, igual que muchos de la guardia… igual que Shade.

 _Mira lo que consiguió tu esperanza._

 _La prueba de que el mundo puede cambiar._

Aún sin poder creer que fueron salvados, planean un trazo que los ayude a resolver de una vez por todas aquellas dificultades. Con un interesante cambio de planes, el rey caído por su propia reina, la sombra luchando por ser más que la llama, la roja luchando con más fuerza que la plateada.

El príncipe que los apoyaba, en su contra.

El príncipe que los contrariaba, apoyándolos.

 _El amanecer está cerca._

 _Él siempre te elegirá a ti._


End file.
